


Lucifer punches his arsehole of a dad in the face

by Dcat



Series: Lucifer punches God and the aftermath [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode 'Spoiler Alert" spoilers, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Lucifer season 5 spoilers, canon has been murdered and no one will solve the crime because fuck procedural dramas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat
Summary: Just like it says on the tin, dear old dad gets what's coming to him.
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer punches God and the aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Lucifer punches his arsehole of a dad in the face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhomaa2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhomaa2/gifts).



> Just a little something I needed to write after seeing that ending, I hope you enjoy!

_"Children, you know I hate it when you fight."_

For a moment God's mojo is in full effect and Lucifer is basking in the love of his father after God only knows how long.

(This is a lie, for God to know he would've had to been keeping track.)

Then the hurt comes rushing back in the form of a fire that threatens to consume and destroy.

It is also a cleansing fire.

Uncaring of Michael and Amenadiel who have frozen in presumably shock and not been frozen by Amenadiel's powers, Lucifer marches towards his father who's standing serenely as if his children haven't just tried to murder each other.

Lucifer braces himself and then promptly decks his father in the face, wiping that smug look off it.

It's the most free he's felt in eons.

**Author's Note:**

> Also be on the lookout for more of my fics, I've got a lot planned ( and more well thought out, as well as longer than this one)


End file.
